Paranoid
by just.survive.this.hell
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido, inesperadamente trae consecuencias, cuales son? mejor lee & te enteras :
1. Chapter 1

-Te Amo – me susurró al oído por última vez antes de subir al camión de reclutamiento. Mis ojos no paraban de llorar y mis manos no soltaban las suyas  
-No me dejes sola – le dije mirándolo a los ojos en voz baja - ¿y si te pierdo?  
-No lo harás bebé – me acarició la mejilla – nuestras vidas se encontrarán en otro momento  
-Te Amo más – lo abracé y lo dejé ir.

Cinco meses han pasado desde esa tarde fría de otoño y no he recibido ni una sola carta de mi prometido ¿Porqué se tuvo que ir?

-Melissa, despierta – mi madre me llamaba desde la puerta de la habitación – hay unos militares afuera de casa  
Mis ojos se abrieron al instante y mi corazón se aceleró.  
-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?  
-Lo que acabas de escuchar Melissa  
Me levanté y cubrí mi cuerpo con una bata, calcé mis zapatos y bajé a la planta baja.  
-¿Señorita Johnson? – me preguntó uno de los militares  
-sí, soy yo… ¿qué ocurre? – La mirada de los hombres no me brindaban muy buenas noticias y me llevé las manos a la boca - ¿qué le ocurrió a Nicholas?  
El hombre de mayor edad me entregó un sobre y su acompañante me entregó una bandera con el sombrero de mi prometido. Fue el momento cuando mi mundo se derrumbó…

**Cuatro años después**

-¿Estás lista? – su varonil voz me hablaba al oído  
-Claro que estoy lista – reí y lo miré de reojo  
-No… prohibido mirar – besó mi mejilla, tapó mis ojos y me guió por el pasillo de su hogar  
-Alexander, nadie me sorprende ¿ok?  
-¿eso crees? – Besó mi hombro  
-sí eso creo, me conoces hace un año y lo deberías saber ¿no?  
-entonces no creo que te guste esto – destapó mis ojos y me deslumbró la nueva decoración de su habitación…  
-Alexander – le dije entrecortado. Rápidamente se puso en frente mío y me tomó de las manos  
-Melissa Johnson – besó la palma de mis manos – ¿querrías vivir conmigo?  
Sonreí sin entender el porqué, me volví a enamorar… Luego de prometer que nunca lo volvería a hacer  
-Sí Alexander – sus ojos brillaban al contacto con los míos – sí quiero vivir contigo  
Eso me recordó una noche de primavera, cuando Nicholas me había propuesto matrimonio

_-Melissa Johnson – puso una rodilla en el piso y con la otra apoyaba su brazo__  
-Nicholas, no seas idiota – le dije nerviosa__  
-Entonces soy el idiota más idiota de todos – tomó mi mano y besó su torso – ahora déjame seguir__  
Asentí__  
-Melissa Johnson, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – Dijo mientras introducía un precioso anillo de oro con un pequeño anillo rosado incrustado__  
-Sí Nicholas – me arrodillé para quedar a su altura – sí me quiero casar contigo_

Mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y las imágenes volvían a mi presente  
-¿Mel? – Me preguntó Alexander  
Volví en sí y miraba desorientada a mi novio  
-¿Qué ocurre princesa?

_Princesa_, yo era la princesa de un perfecto cuento de hadas que sus hojas se destruyeron con la guerra y al mismo tiempo me arrancaba lo más importante de mi vida  
-No puedo más Alexander – comencé a llorar en su hombro. Sentía una furia en mi interior, se suponía que había olvidado a Nicholas por completo, pero su recuerdo en mi subconsciente no se quería ir…

Llevo viviendo con mi novio hace dos meses y nuestra convivencia es natural, no es de itinerario y tampoco es alocado, aunque sé que algo falta, no es a él… es a mí a la que le falta algo y es Nicholas. Han sido largas noches llorando y susurrando su nombre en sueños, esto ha provocado algunas discusiones con mi novio, pero siempre los resolvemos… pero no es lo mismo. Mi corazón tiene ese vacío que Alexander no ha sabido llenar, pero él ha dado lo mejor de él, yo se lo agradezco…

¿Qué pasa ahora Melissa? – me dijo con sueño Alexander  
-Perdóname – le dije entre llantos  
Mi novio suspiró y me abrazó, besando mi frente  
-Entiendo que empezar algo más serio otra vez es difícil para ti – me miraba fijamente a los ojos – pero han pasado cuatro años Melissa, entiende que él no está y me duele cuando te escucho en las noches susurrar su nombre  
-Tú no entiendes…  
-Si lo hago e intento ser compasivo contigo, pero esto ya se ha pasado  
-¿Vas a terminar conmigo? – le dije en un susurro  
-No lo haré, pero no me hagas llegar a esa decisión  
-No lo harás – le di un beso corto en los labios – ahora duerme, me haré algo para tomar y vuelvo  
Y así lo hice, fui a la cocina y me preparé un café… su bebida preferida cuando no quería dormir porque yo me enfermaba

_-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté con voz inentendible__  
-Amor vete a dormir – mi novio me tomaba de la cintura y me llevaba a la cama – tus padres llegaran pronto y no quiero un reto de su parte por no cuidarte__  
-Pero Nicholas – lo miré__  
-Nada de pero Nicholas, me haré un café y voy a verte__  
No le reprimí más, me encantaba cuando me cuidaba… siempre se sentaba en el piano que estaba en mi habitación, me tocaba dulces y tiernas melodías hasta que me quedaba dormida y se quedaba hasta la mañana siguiente_

El café estaba preparándose en la cafetera y me reposé en el mueble de la cocina. Estaba pensando, más bien comparando, mi felicidad de hace cuatro años y mi felicidad de ahora, no sé cual es mejor; en mi cuello sentí una brisa suave que me provocó un escalofrío por mi espalda, miré a todos lados pero las ventanas estaban cerradas ¿Qué ocurre?

_"Melissa"_. Una voz decía mi nombre, me giré y miré a la ventana que estaba a mi espalda, la luz de la luna reflejaba la blanca nieve de enero, que es bastante alta, a los lejos pude distinguir una sombra, parpadee varias veces y cuando volví a fijar mi mirada en la sombra, esta no estaba. _"Vuelve a mí"_ Escuché otra vez


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Nicholas? – dije en voz baja con el miedo envolviéndome completamente  
-_"Vuelve a mí"_ – el murmullo se sentía más fuerte – _"No me olvides"_  
Mis ojos se humedecían lentamente, era Nicholas el que estaba teniendo contacto conmigo  
-Nicholas – caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina, intentando de encontrar la fuente del susurro  
-_"No salgas"_ – su voz me advirtió cuando tenía mi mano en el pomo de la puerta  
-¿Dónde estás? – miraba a todos lados  
-_"A tu lado"_ – giré mi cabeza a mi izquierda intentando de encontrarlo – _"A tu otro lado mi vida"_ – miré a mi derecha y vi el reflejo de su sonrisa, no aguanté y me largué a llorar  
-Estás vivo – me acercaba a él con el intento de abrazarlo, pero fallé, solo era una ilusión  
-_"Lo siento"_ – dijo cuando mis brazos atravesaron su estomago, intentaba de no llorar desconsoladamente para no alterar a Alexander en el segundo piso  
-Te extraño – subí mi mano hasta la altura de su rostro y rozaba mis dedos a una corta distancia por su mejilla – me haces falta  
Vi como hacía una mueca e intentó de tomar mi mano  
-_"Tú me has hecho más falta de lo que tú a mí, créeme"_ – su mano atravesó la mía  
-¿Dónde estás? – lo miraba desesperada – nunca me entregaron tu cuerpo… nunca creí que has… - me quedé callada  
-_¿ "Muerto"?_  
Asentí  
-_"No te puedo decir"_  
-Por favor – le dije suplicante – dime Nicholas, necesito saber si realmente estás muerto… no me he creído esta historia  
-_"Lo hecho está hecho, tesoro"_ – me respondió dolido  
-No te quiero olvidar  
-_"Y no lo has hecho y tampoco lo harás"_  
-Vuelve – le dije en voz baja – te quiero conmigo  
-_"¿Y tu novio?"_  
-¿Melissa? – la voz de Alexander sonó en la habitación, mire hacia donde estaba Nicholas pero él había desaparecido, me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con mi novio y su reprochadora mirada – Me dijiste que venías por un café y resulta que te encuentro con la cafetera encendida y a ti llorando desesperadamente  
Bajé la mirada y me apoyé a la pared, tapándome la cara con mis manos volviendo a llorar  
-Yo creo – Alexander tomó la palabra – que esto no va a funcionar así  
Lo miré con mis mejillas mojadas y mis ojos hinchados  
-¿Qué dijiste? – le dije con la voz entrecortada  
-Llevo un año soportando verte llorar siempre por alguien que no soy yo, por alguien que no está aquí, por alguien que no está vivo  
-Nicholas si está vivo  
-¿Entonces, porqué no lo buscas y me dejas?  
-Porque te amo, Alexander  
-Pero no me amas como lo amaste a él  
-¿Estás celoso de Nicholas?  
Bufó enojado  
-No quiero escuchar más de él, Melissa – salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación entrando a ella de un portazo

_Cinco meses después_

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde salí de mi trabajo y me dirigí a la Biblioteca Nacional, tenía que encontrar los registros de hace cuatro años, me tenía que convencer que Nicholas estaba muerto.

-¿Necesita algo? – Me preguntó la bibliotecaria  
-Soy Melissa Johnson – le dije – la llamé esta mañana por los registros  
-Justo a usted la estaba esperando – la señora me sonrió y me guió a las secciones privadas de la biblioteca - ¿Cuál es el apellido?  
Mi piel se erizó cuando recordé el apellido de Nicholas, estaba a pocos meses de tenerlo antes de que él se fuera.  
Me aclaré la voz y le dirigí el apellido de mi ex prometido. La mujer se dedicó a buscar la lista de los reclutados y me entregó la primera hoja  
-Sargento Jonas – me indicó una fila – Joseph Jonas  
Negué  
-No estoy buscando a Joseph, busco a Nicholas – miré a la mujer e impresionada volví a mirar a la lista, _¿Joe murió?_- ¿el sargento murió? – mi corazón se apretó impresionantemente, no puedo creer que he sido tan egoísta y solo he llorado la muerte de Nicholas  
-No, el sargento no está muerto  
Miré a la mujer y mi corazón volvió a palpitar normalmente  
-Si se fija – me indicó el nombre de Joe y luego el de otro muchacho, al final de su nombre había una pequeña cruz – este joven que tiene la marca murió, pero si lo compara con el sargento, se dará cuenta que él no lo tiene  
Di un fuerte suspiro y una pequeña alegría me invadió  
-¿Se encuentra el Comandante Jonas? – le pregunté con un gran miedo a la mujer. Ella buscaba trabajólicamente, se le podía ver la experiencia en su mirada, sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada apellido y cada posición de milicia.  
-Comandante Nicholas Jonas – dijo en voz baja y me indicó el nombre de él – tiene una marca  
Me llevé las manos a la boca y mi respiración se aceleraba  
-Aquí dice que murió en campo de batalla – la mujer leía una pequeña cita al costado del nombre de Nicholas  
Lágrimas se asomaban en la orilla de mis ojos  
-¿Usted sabe en dónde está el cuerpo? – la mujer asintió y me guió a otro lado de la biblioteca  
-Aquí puedes encontrar la dirección – me dijo mientras buscaba en una pequeña caja y me entregó una tarjeta con el nombre de Nicholas grabado en ella, debajo de su nombre se encontraba su año de nacimiento y de defunción, sólo vivió 20 años  
-Gracias – miré a la mujer con una gran pena en mis ojos y le entregué 50 dólares  
-No necesito el dinero – me dijo enojada  
-Se lo merece – suspiré – usted no sabe la gran ayuda que me ha brindado – mi voz se quebró – el comandante era mi prometido  
La mujer me miró con lástima  
-Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante – me dijo compasivamente, yo sólo atiné a asentir  
-Gracias por todo – fue lo último que dije y me dirigí a mi auto.

Llevaba horas manejando sin rumbo alguno, debía tener mi cabeza en frío antes de volver a casa y encontrarme con Alexander, que en estos últimos meses se ha vuelto muy frío conmigo.

De pronto un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza… debía volver a la antigua casa de los Jonas.

Media hora me tomó en llegar a la rústica casa de mi ex prometido, sonreí inconscientemente cuando bajé del auto y observaba la casa en sí, no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo el mismo color durazno claro en sus paredes y sus barandas de madera blanca en el cobertizo, las sillas mecedoras de un color madera envejecido y la pequeña mesa de ajedrez con la que siempre jugaba el Sr. Jonas con su esposa cada tarde de verano, tampoco se habían cambiado las decoraciones de arbustos y flores que había ayudado a la Sra. Jonas preparar esa fría noche de noche buena. El tiempo no ha pasado por encima de la casa, sus recuerdos siguen ahí y por siempre irán a perdurar… eso espero.

Toqué la puerta de entrada y esperé unos minutos, no sé si alguien sigue viviendo aquí, pero viendo por la decoración, creo que algún Jonas aún vive aquí. Volví a tocar mientras los minutos pasaban, miré por la ventana y veía unas luces encendidas, hay vida en esta casa, así que mejor esperaré. Volví a golpear a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

Toqué la puerta de entrada y esperé unos minutos, no sé si alguien sigue viviendo aquí, pero viendo por la decoración, creo que algún Jonas aún vive aquí. Volví a tocar mientras los minutos pasaban, miré por la ventana y veía unas luces encendidas, hay vida en esta casa, así que mejor esperaré. Volví a golpear a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta  
-Soy Melissa, sólo quería saber si aquí vivía la familia Jonas aún  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y me encontré con una chica que tal vez podría ser un poco mayor que yo, de pelo moreno y rizado, con ojos oscuros y de mediana estatura.  
-Sí, aún hay Jonas en esta casa – abrió la puerta completamente y dio un paso en frente – Soy Nathaly Jonas – me extendió una mano, extendí la mía y la saludé  
-No te conozco – le dije un poco dudosa – nunca me mencionaron de ti  
-Soy la esposa de Joseph – me dijo desconfiada. Mis ojos se abrieron impresionantemente  
-¿Joe está aquí? – Ella negó  
-Salió a comprar unos víveres y vuelve – dio un paso para atrás y me invitó a la casa. Entré a ella y me senté en el sillón.  
Por dentro la casa había cambiado un poco, no estaban las antiguas fotos de Nicholas, Kevin, Frankie y Joe, seguramente ellos las removieron porque ahora es su casa. Tampoco estaba la colección de copas de vino del Sr. Jonas y la colección de porcelana de la Sra. Jonas. Pero sí se encontraba el cuadro del árbol familiar que ahora tenía un integrante más, Nathaly.  
-¿Y de dónde conoces a Joseph? – Me preguntó Nathaly entregándome un vaso con jugo de naranja  
-Lo conocí por su hermano, era su novia  
-Kevin nunca me mencionó que tenía una novia llamada Melissa – tomó un poco de jugo  
-Nunca dije que fui novia de Kevin – ella se ahogó con su jugo  
-¿Hablas de Nicholas? – asentí – Siento lo que pasó  
-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo casi superado  
-Pero han pasado años  
-Nos íbamos a casar – la miré sin dejar de jugar con el vaso en mis manos  
-Lo siento, he sido muy ruda contigo… no sabes cuánto lo siento  
-No importa, he sabido rehacer mi vida  
-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme  
-Gracias Nathaly  
-Nathy – me corrigió – dime Nathy  
-Está bien – tomé jugo - ¿Y cómo conociste a Joe?  
-Era enfermera durante la guerra, así fue como lo conocí  
-Debió ser romántico  
-Si romántico para ti significa tener a Joe herido en plena batalla mientras me intentaba conquistar –sonrió – si fue romántico  
-Él me había hablado en una carta sobre una sexy enfermera, creo que esa eras tú – sonreí y ella se sonrojó levemente  
-Siempre exagera – se abanicó con la mano y volvió a tomar jugo  
-No tantas veces – me miró y rió

Volví a observar la casa y me encontré con dos retratos, me levanté y me acerqué a ellos. El de la izquierda era Joe, tan formal como nunca lo había visto, tenía puesto su uniforme, sonreí porque nunca me lo imaginé así de arreglado y serio. A la derecha estaba Nicholas, con su mirada inocente y su sonrisa escondida que me tiene enamorada desde hace 7 años, debajo de su retrato había una pequeña memoria

_"Te recuerdo cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos cuando naciste, también recuerdo la primera vez que lloraste en mis brazos, pero ahora no estás, no tendré a mi pequeño soñador en mis brazos.  
Nunca dejarás de estar junto a nosotros Nicholas ya sea en cuerpo o en alma.  
Gran hijo, hermano y… futuro esposo.  
Te ama tu familia y prometida"_.

Esas fueron las palabras de la madre de Nicholas cuando dio su pequeño discurso en el funeral. Leer esto me hizo recordar la amargura y tristeza de ese momento, sentía el viento golpear mi rostro y me podía ver en ese vestido negro.

-_"No llores"_– sentí la voz de Nicholas en mi oído, miré a mi derecha y ahí lo encontré, apoyado a la pared, como si nada pasara, como si el realmente estuviese aquí – _"No quiero que vuelvas a llorar"_– y su figura desapareció.  
-¿Melissa? – Me llamó Nathy, me giré y la encontré a unos pasos míos  
-Sólo estaba recordando ese día – me abracé y suspiré  
-También fue difícil para Joe y para toda su familia

-Si lo sé – giré mi cabeza y volví a mirar el retrato. Podía sentir el espíritu de Nicholas a mi lado, intentando abrazarme y dándome un beso en la mejilla, pero no era así.  
-Iré a pasear a Jack – me dijo Nathy – espero que no te moleste dejarte unos minutos sola  
-No, sólo estaré mirando aquí y esperaré a Joe  
-Está bien – se encaminó hacia a la cocina – tú conoces bien la casa, si necesitas algo está en la misma posición que hace cuatro o veinte años – cerró la puerta.

Miraba detenidamente el pasillo que llevaba a las antiguas habitaciones de los jóvenes Jonas, la primera de la izquierda era de Kevin, la segunda de ese mismo lado estaba la de Joe, la primera de la derecha era de Frankie y la segunda de ese lado estaba la de Nicholas, al fondo del pasillo estaba el baño que los cuatro compartían.

-_" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ – el espíritu de Nicholas se apareció en el comienzo del pasillo, di un pequeño salto del susto  
-Quería saber de Joe e intentar conseguir información de tu parada  
-_"Comprende que no vas a saber de mí por medio de mi hermano"_  
-¿Porqué no quieres que sepa de ti? – mi voz se quebró  
-_"Porque no quiero que sigas sufriendo"_  
-Sufro porque no sé de ti Nicholas  
-_"No aceleres el tiempo, mi vida, ya nos encontraremos"_– volvió a desaparecer.

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y salí de la casa, chocando con un cuerpo y caí al suelo

-¡Lo siento! – El cuerpo dejó las bolsas de supermercado en el suelo y me levantó - ¡Melissa! – Gritó Joe y me abrazó alzándome unos centímetros del piso - ¡Años sin saber de ti pequeña revoltosa!  
-También te extrañé Joseph – reí con dificultad, necesitaba aire  
-¿Qué haces en mi casa? – preguntó cuando me devolvió los pies al suelo y tomó las bolsas  
-Venía a saber si estabas vivo aún  
-Claro que sigo vivo – sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos – más vivo que nunca pequeña revoltosa  
-No me digas así – lo regañé. Entramos a la casa, lo acompañé a la cocina y comenzamos a ordenar sus compras  
-La costumbre, lo siento – rió - ¿Y qué ha sido de ti, rubia?  
-Terminé mis estudios en edición  
-¿Aún metida con los escritores? – Asentí – no sé cómo te puede gustar eso  
-Algún día editaré un libro que se hará famoso y ahí te darás cuenta de mi carrera  
-Ok sigue soñando – le tiré una manzana - ¡Eso duele! – me tiró una naranja, pero mis reflejos son mejores que los de él, me parece, y la atrapé con mi mano  
-Mejoré con los años – le saqué la lengua  
-Ok pequeña revoltosa – siguió ordenando sus víveres en el refrigerador  
-La casa no ha cambiado – opiné  
-No quiero borrar lindos recuerdos, si las habitaciones de los chicos siguen intactos – giró su cabeza y me miró significativamente  
-¿La habitación de Nicholas sigue cómo la dejó? – Asintió - ¿La puedo ir a ver?  
-Aquí tienes la llave – me entregó un juego de llaves – Es la…  
-Que tiene pintas verdes – dije como si fuera obvio - ¿Olvidas que yo la pinté para poder distinguirlas?  
-Ok señorita "recuerdo todo" ve y revive viejos recuerdos – me sonrió de lado y siguió ordenando.

Yo por mi lado me encaminé hacia la última puerta a la derecha del pasillo…

Lentamente abrí la puerta y entré a la habitación de Nicholas, una felicidad invadió mi cuerpo, sus cosas seguían en el mismo orden, sus libros organizados por autor, sus discos clasificados por años y mis regalos ordenados cronológicamente. Me senté en la silla del escritorio, como lo hacía cuando lo esperaba y volvía tarde a su casa, me dediqué a observar cada fotografía de la pared que juntos organizamos el día de nuestro primer aniversario y que cada mes tenía más fotos. Miré hacia el armario que tenía una puerta mal cerrada, como siempre, eso sacaba de quicio a Nicholas cada noche, cuando le pedía un vaso con agua, seguidamente chocaba de frente y maldecía, sonreí con una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla. Luego miré hacia la cama, plana y vacía, no había ningún rastro de que alguien haya dormido hace años en ella…  
-_" ¿Sigues aquí?"_


	4. Chapter 4

-_" ¿Sigues aquí?" _– el espíritu de Nicholas apareció sentado en su cama  
Sequé rápidamente la lágrima y miré al espíritu  
-Sólo quería ver tu habitación  
-_" Eres igual que Joe, viviendo de los recuerdos" _– suspiró  
-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si todo fuese diferente  
-_" Si lo sé" _  
Me levanté y me senté a su lado  
-_" No me mires así mi vida "_ – su mano se posó sobre la mía pero no la atravesó.  
Un frío recorrió mi brazo, pero fue grato, sentía la mano de Nicholas sobre la mía, como lo había hecho hace cuatro años atrás  
-¿Por qué no me atravesaste? – le pregunté como una pequeña niña. Sólo se encogió de hombros  
-_" Supongo que aquí mis vibraciones son más fuertes" _  
-Te quiero conmigo – me acerqué a él  
-_" Siempre lo estuve tesoro" _– me miraba fijamente a los ojos – _" Nunca te dejé, como la última promesa que te hice" _  
-Quiero saber dónde estás  
-_" Deja que el tiempo tenga su tránsito amor, pronto estarás conmigo y nadie nos podrá separar jamás" _  
-¿Voy a morir?  
Él negó  
-_" Ya te darás cuenta mi vida, yo me preocuparé de que no mueras. Yo soy tu ángel guardián" _  
Sonreí  
-Te Amo – le dije en un susurro  
-_" Y yo te amo más" _– acarició mi mejilla  
-Esperaré Nicholas – lo miraba atentamente, no quería que desapareciera como las últimas veces – esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para volver a tenerte conmigo  
-_" Sólo prométeme una cosa" _  
-Lo que sea…  
-_" Ten cuidado con Alexander" _  
-¿Por qué?  
-_" Yo sé lo que te digo, ten cuidado con él" _  
-¿¡Melissa, te quedarás para cenar! – El grito de Joe hizo desaparecer la imagen de Nicholas y me hizo volver a la realidad  
-¡Claro que sí! – me levanté, me sequé las lágrimas, salí de la habitación cerrándola con llave y volví a la cocina donde estaba Joe con su esposa esperándome para cenar…

Fue una hermosa velada con los chicos, reviviendo momentos con Joe y conociendo mas a Nathy, que me ha caído muy bien, es un buen apoyo… agradezco que Joe la conociera en un momento como la guerra.

Luego de terminar de comer y conversar con ellos regresé a mi hogar, en donde me esperaba Alexander con una mirada de acusación y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar? – me dijo cuando abrí la puerta de la casa  
-Pase la tarde fuera – le respondí sin importancia y cerré la puerta  
-Son las doce de la noche, ¿a eso lo llamas pasar la tarde?  
-Por favor Alexander, he llegado más tarde del trabajo y tu no dices nada  
-Era porque venías del trabajo, ¿dónde estabas?  
-_" No le respondas" _– la voz de Nicholas se hizo presente en mi mente  
-¿Qué cosa? – dije sin entender. A los segundos la figura de Nicholas se apareció detrás de Alexander  
-¿Dónde estabas? – Alexander me tomó con fuerza de los brazos y me aprisionó a la pared, provocando que mi cabeza chocara en ella  
-_" No le respondas o será peor" _– La imagen de Nicholas aún estaba presente a espaldas de Alexander. Le hice caso y no le respondía a mi novio  
-¡Demonios! ¿¡Dónde estuviste! – subió una mano y me dio una cachetada. Pude ver la cara de odio que puso Nicholas por la acción de Alexander  
-Y-yo… - le iba a responder pero me tiró al suelo y se alejó maldiciendo a todo el mundo, especialmente a Nicholas. Mi reacción llegó luego de varios minutos transcurridos, obviamente empecé a llorar y me toqué la mejilla, lentamente me senté y toqué mi cabeza, que dolía al contacto  
-_" Era mejor que no le respondieras amor" _– me dijo Nicholas arrodillado frente a mí  
Volví a llorar  
-Yo no le hice nada Nicholas, me golpea sin razones…  
-_" Es mi culpa" _– suspiro – _" Lo siento" _  
-No es primera vez – me levanté y sentí cómo el piso se movía bajo mis pies  
-_" Tienes que salir de aquí, yo no puedo hacer algo por ti, soy un fantasma… ¿lo olvidas?" _

Le hice caso, subí al segundo piso, guardé lo más que pude de ropa en mi maleta y bajé sigilosamente a la primera planta

-¿Qué haces con eso? – Alexander me quitó la maleta y la tiró cerca de la puerta, luego me tomó de las muñecas - ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Lejos – le dije con dolor – suéltame  
-¿Te irás a la nada? – Levantó mis manos y las retorció, un grito ahogado salió de mis labios y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer - ¿Te irás con tu ex prometido muerto?  
El espíritu de Nicholas apareció detrás de Alexander e intentó atacarlo, pero su cuerpo atravesó el de él  
-_" No le respondas"_– me alertó otra vez y se alejó chocando con una lámpara, que de milagro, hizo ruido y desconcentró a Alexander. En ese momento con Nicholas descubrimos que él si podía hacer presencia en la habitación.

Pude ver de cómo un momento a otro la lámpara caía sobre la cabeza de Alexander provocando que éste cayera al suelo y me liberara

-_" Corre"_– fue la dirección de Nicholas, no lo dudé tomé mi maleta y corrí fuera de esa casa, con los gritos de Alexander detrás de mí.

Ágilmente lancé mi maleta a la maletera del auto y subí al lado del conductor, dándome un pequeño respiro. Con mis ojos cerrados comenzaba a imaginarme mi vida ahora, escondida de Alexander y viviendo de mi boba fantasía. Porque eso era Nicholas, una fantasía que nunca desapareció, una fantasía que me está sacando de la realidad, una fantasía de la que no quiero salir.

Tengo que hacer algo – dije en voz alta y me marché en el auto

_Semanas Después_

-Vuelve Melissa – la voz arrepentida de Alexander se escuchaba de la otra línea  
-No… no volveré para que me vuelvas a tratar de la manera que lo hiciste hace unas semanas  
-Última vez, lo prometo  
-No, ya te lo dije – le corté y quedé mirando un punto indefinido de mi oficina.

Desde que me marché de la casa de mi novio me fui al lugar donde me sentía cómoda, con alguien en quien confiar, con la persona que me conocía desde hace años… la casa de Joe Jonas.

_-¿Qué ocurrió? – me preguntó Joe preocupado al abrir la puerta de su hogar. No le respondí, lo abracé y comencé a llorar en sus brazos__  
-Joe – Nathy se acercó a su esposo y me vio llorando - ¿Qué ocurrió?__  
Mi amigo me miró al rostro y acarició mi mejilla__  
-¿Qué te hizo? – Me miraba confidencialmente__  
-Déjame vivir con ustedes – intentaba de hablar con claridad, pero me era imposible con la desesperación que tenía en ese momento__  
-Entra Melissa – Nathy tomó mis maletas y entró a la casa con ella – claro que puedes vivir con nosotros_

No sé cómo les podré agradecer a los chicos lo que han hecho por mí, darme un nuevo hogar en menos de un mes. El teléfono de la oficina volvió a sonar, supuse que era Joe porque era el único que se sabía mi número directo.

-¿Qué cuentas? – le dije a mi amigo  
-Creo que soy de exclusividad – rió  
-Eso pasa porque eres el único que tiene mi número directo  
-¿Y tu novio?  
Bufé

-Cambié el número, no soy una estúpida  
-Esa es mi boba  
-"Gracias", ¿para qué llamabas?  
-Nathy está cerca de tu oficina y me dijo que te llamara por si estabas libre  
-Si estar mirando a la nada y pensando en qué habrá de cenar es estar libre, pues sí, lo estoy  
-Ok, le diré que pase por ahí  
-Esta bien – corté la llamada, tomé mi abrigo y salí de la oficina, en el camino por los pasillos me encontré con mi secretaria que venía corriendo con una montaña de papeles en sus brazos  
-Señorita Johnson – me llamó mi secretaria  
-Dime – le dije a la joven castaña – Claire  
-Tiene junta el miércoles a las 7 de la tarde, con la nueva escritora  
-¿Con Harrison?  
Ella asintió  
-Pero yo la había pasado al nuevo editor  
-Sí, pero ella quiere que usted le edite su libro  
Suspiré, lo que menos quería en este momento era demasiado trabajo  
-Está bien, pero que sea a las 5  
-Gracias señorita Johnson – se retiró dejando volar unos papeles, de seguro era de reciclaje

En el ascensor me encontré con los diseñadores, que para decir verdad no estaban para nada mal.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hola Johnson – me saludó Henri Lyon, el jefe de la sección creativa – Tiempo que no te veía saliendo tan temprano del trabajo  
-Sí, lo sé – me encogí de hombros – me llamó una amiga para salir a tomar un café  
-¿Starbucks? Sabes que me derrito con uno de esos cafés – me sonrió, se la devolví sin ganas  
-No lo creo, me parece que iré a tomar un café cerca y luego por un sándwich, sabes que no me gusta comer demasiado en estos horarios  
El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso, mi parada y al parecer también de Henri  
-No veo a tu amiga – me dijo  
-¿Y qué te crees siguiéndome? – le dije amenazadoramente, nunca he sido la persona más agradable del mundo en mi trabajo  
-Sólo quería hacerte compañía – me sonrió y volvió al ascensor. Enojada salí del edificio y me dirigí al café más cercano

-Lo siento por la demora – me dijo Nathy con una gran cantidad de bolsas en las manos – Joe me mandó un mensaje un poco tardío con la dirección del café  
-De seguro lo olvidó – le dije sin ganas, dando un sorbo al café – me hacía lo mismo cuando me juntaba con su hermano  
Ella sonrió  
-Es bueno recordar momentos así  
Di un gran bostezo  
-¿Has dormido bien?  
Negué lentamente  
-Siempre me despierto a todas horas de la noche y para colmo ahora tengo una escritora que quiere que solamente yo le edite su libro  
-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma, debes ser buena en tu trabajo como para que alguien exija que tú y solamente tú le edites su libro  
Me encogí de hombros  
-Pero aún así no duermo bien  
-Sí te he escuchado en las noches – me dijo preocupada – siempre gritando su nombre  
-No está bien, ¿Cierto?  
Negó  
-A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué tan importante puede llegar a ser una persona para uno mismo?  
-Yo te lo puedo responder – le sonreí bobamente, al sólo recordar mis momentos con Nicholas la sonrisa vuelve a mi ser  
-Yo también lo podría hacer, porque en mi caso, yo no puedo estar más de un fin de semana lejos de Joe o una hora sin ningún mensaje de él o una llamada. Soy una Joseph-Dependiente  
Reí  
-Ustedes me recuerdan a… - Suspiré  
-Lo siento, no tuve que hablar de eso  
-No importa – me hice la desentendida  
-_" ¿No importa?" _– el espíritu de Nicholas se apareció al lado de Nathy, pero ella no podía notar su presencia – _" ¿Yo no importo?" _  
-Claro que sí – le respondí a Nicholas  
-¿Qué cosa? – me dijo confundida Nathy  
-Nada, sólo hablaba conmigo misma – volví mi mirada en Nathy  
-_" No hagas como si no estuviese aquí Melissa Johnson" _– suspiré y miré a Nicholas

Por primera vez después de irme a vivir con los Jonas, el espíritu de Nicholas volvió a aparecer frente a mis ojos.

_Sonreí cuando él me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi hombro, ambos mirábamos hacia la ventana de su cuarto mientras amanecía. __  
__-¿No crees que es hermoso? – Le pregunté emocionada __  
__-¿Ver el sol salir? – Me dijo sin ganas __  
__-Claro que sí – giré mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos - ¿Acaso no sientes esa energía para un nuevo día? __  
__-Si el nuevo día es contigo, claro que siento esa energía – me dio un beso corto a mis labios _

Esos nuevos días no volvieron a ocurrir…

-¡Melissa, despierta! – Escuchaba la voz de Joe a lo lejos, pero podía sentir cómo me meneaba con sus brazos  
-¡Vuelve! – Gritaba sin piedad y lloraba - ¡Te quiero conmigo!  
-¡Melissa! – mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me encontré con la oscura sombra de Joe frente a mí – estabas soñando – me dijo más calmado y secaba mis lágrimas – sólo era un mal sueño  
-Lo tenía a mi lado – le decía en llantos – veíamos juntos el amanecer… como antes  
Lo abracé y comencé a llorar en su hombro  
-Tienes que ver un doctor – me dijo luego de varios minutos – no me gusta verte así  
Me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos  
-Nos tienes preocupados y tanto como a mí y Nathy, estoy seguro que Nicholas no te quiere ver así  
-El me ve Joe – le dije sin dudar – el conversó conmigo anoche, antes de dormir  
Frunció el seño molesto  
-No puedes hablar con un espíritu Melissa  
-Pero es verdad, yo hablé con él anoche y me dijo que recordara el mejor amanecer que haya tenido junto a él  
Mi amigo movió la cabeza lentamente para ambos lados  
-No estás bien Melissa – suspiró y se levantó – intenta dormir mejor y no vuelvas a soñar en mi hermano  
Salió de la habitación  
-Pero es verdad – miré el techo, mirando el reflejo de la luz de la luna y a los pocos minutos volví a dormir

-¿Cómo está la editora más sexy de todo el mundo? – me volvió a molestar Henri Lyon, el jefe de los creativos  
-No tiene ganas para hablarte – le respondí sin ánimos, mi noche había sido de lo peor, despertar en llanto y en gritos no es una buena sesión de sueño  
-Por lo que veo tu novio te tiene mal cuidada – me guiñó un ojo y presionó el botón del elevador  
-No tengo novio – le dije sin importancia  
-Por eso mismo estás así – me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, la puerta del elevador se abrió, rápidamente pisé su pie y entré al aparato, me despedí de él y cerré la puerta, subiendo a mi piso  
-Señorita Johnson – me llamó mi secretaria, Claire – la Señora Harrison la está esperando en su oficina  
-Pero la reunión era esta tarde – le dije fastidiada  
-Eso mismo le dije, pero no me respondió y sólo entró a su oficina  
Bufé  
-Si eso sigue pasando anda preparando un nuevo secretario para mí, Claire – la chica detuvo su caminar y se quedó mirándome, mientras me dirigía a mi oficina  
-Por fin – me dijo la escritora – te estaba esperando  
Dejó una montaña de papeles que según ella, era su libro  
-Ni siquiera me he tomado mi café de la mañana – le dije enojada  
-Necesito que lo edites Melissa, eres la mejor de este edificio  
Acaricié mis sienes al momento que miraba con detalle el título en blanco del libro y me sentaba en mi asiento.  
-Si fuese la mejor de este edificio no estaría aquí Lisi, de eso te lo aseguro  
Ella rió

-Me gusta esa ironía tuya Melissa  
-De nada – suspiré – ¿y de qué se trata tu libro?  
-Son chicas de Middle School, alta sociedad y su abeja Reina, Massie, está alojando a la "nueva chica" en su hogar, mientras que sus padres buscan un hogar  
-Aja… interesante – le dije reprimida  
-No lo es todo – me dijo ensimismada – la protagonista, digo, la nueva chica se quiere integrar al nuevo grupo de amigas, pero Massie no le tiene compasión y le hacen la vida imposible. ¿Qué te parece?

La quedé mirando por unos minutos, sin reacción alguna, evaluaba todas las posibilidades:  
_Número Uno:_ Tomar a esta mujer de los hombros y hacerla volar por mi ventana  
_Número Dos:_ Dejar caer una taza de café en el manuscrito y no hacer nada al respecto  
_Número Tres:_ Tomar tanto a la mujer de los hombros, sacarla de mi oficina y luego tiro su manuscrito en su cara, pero no sin antes de mojarlo con café

Me parece – le dije mirando mi lápiz – ¿será uno?  
-Pensaba hacer una pequeña edición de más libros  
-¿Tienes pensados cuántos?  
Negó  
-Espero que eso no moleste  
-No lo creo, J.K Rowling se demoró 10 años en terminar de escribir su saga de libros y nadie le reclamó. No le veo la gran diferencia  
-Está bien  
-¿Le tienes pensado un título?  
-No lo sé, escribí pero no he pensado en un título  
-"Genial"  
-No te molestes por eso Melissa – me dijo la mujer – pensaba en un pequeño nombre, pero preciso, ¿Te parece?  
Asentí

-Tendré que leer el libro para poder ver el título, ¿No? – le dije aburrida de ella  
-Espero que no te moleste  
-No… claro que no, así aprovecharé de editar  
-Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro  
-Te lanzaré una taza de café hirviendo si no es así – le dije seria, pero ella lo tomó como broma y comenzó a reír  
-Me fascina tu humor – se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta – espero tu llamada  
-No lo dudes, te llamaré – la mujer cerró la puerta y llamé instantáneamente a Claire  
-¿Sí Señorita Johnson?  
-Tráeme mis cafés de Starbucks y procura que Mr. Lyon no te vea con mis cafés, o si no te perseguirá por todo el edificio – corté la llamada y me fije a la ventana, observando cómo los pájaros volaban por el cielo, envidio su libertad.

_-¿Qué tanto miras a los pájaros? – Me preguntó abrazándome y recostándome en la arena de la playa __  
__-Los envidio – volví mi mirada a él __  
__Frunció el seño __  
__-Y ellos me envidian – me dijo como un pequeño niño __  
__-¿Porqué los pájaros te envidian? __  
__-Porque estoy con su mamá pájaro – le tiré uno de sus chochos suavemente y rió – no quiero exagerar, pero es la mamá pájaro más hermosa y encantadora que haya visto en mi vida _

-Aún no entiendo por qué te fuiste Nicholas – dije en voz alta, sin despegar mi mirada de la ventana – sé que lo hiciste por el bien de todos, pero ¿no pensaste en si yo quedaba sola?

En ese momento recordé que tenía la tarjeta en mi cartera, me levanté y di vuelva mi bolso de mano, ahí estaba la pequeña tarjeta con la dirección y un número de teléfono

-Cementerio St. George, ¿En qué le puedo servir?


	6. Chapter 6

-Cementerio St. George, ¿En qué le puedo servir?  
-Hola, soy Melissa Johnson  
-Buenos días señora Johnson  
-Señorita Johnson – le corregí y seguí con mi monólogo ensayado – quería saber sobre algunas sepulturas que ustedes tienen, no son varias es sólo una en específico  
-Eso es información personal señorita Johnson – suspiré – sólo familiares y personal calificado puede saber ese tipo de información  
-Usted no entiende, yo sólo quiero comprobar una cosa  
-Pues lo tendrá que hacer un familiar del fallecido o alguien calificado, son las reglas  
Resignada me despedí de la persona y colgué. No le podía decir a Joe sobre mi plan, o si no él enfurecido me llevaría a casa tirándome de la oreja… a no ser que Nathaly Jonas me sea de ayuda.

Salí de mi oficina y ahí estaba mi secretaria detrás de mí  
-Señorita Johnson – me hablaba agitada la chica – aquí están sus cafés que me pidió  
La miré de reojo y volví mi mirada al frente  
-Cambié de opinión, ya no lo quiero  
Llamé al elevador e ingresé a él, dejando que mi secretaria se quedara con mis cafés…

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – Me preguntó Nathy en mi auto  
-Necesito de tu ayuda – la miré  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Es que… no me regañes, pero necesito saber de Nicholas  
Ella suspiró  
-Esta bien, te acompaño… pero, ¿Porqué yo?  
-Porque si Joe sabe, él me mata  
-Ni tanto  
-Imagínatelo – le dije y a los pocos minutos llegamos al cementerio  
-¿Qué tengo que decir?  
-Que eres la hermana de Nicholas Jonas  
-¿Y si no me cree?  
-Le muestras tu identificación, tienes el apellido Jonas, no creo haya problema  
-¿Y tú?  
-Diré que soy prima por parte de la madre de él y diré que eres muda, no quiero que te lleve solamente a ti a la tumba, lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos, así que no me dirás mi nombre, **eres muda **  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque la persona de ahí ya se lo sabe, así que de ahora en adelante me llamo Amelia Miller, ¿Ok?  
-Espera un momento, Amelia Miller es la sobrina de los chicos  
Rodé los ojos  
-No hagas preguntas ni comentarios, sólo vamos.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos hacia el edificio principal. Ahí se encontraba una anciana, de seguro ella fue la que me habló por teléfono. Nos acercamos a la mesa de información y llamé la atención de la mujer.

-Disculpe – la llamé  
-Dígame – me respondió la mujer  
-Ella es Nathaly Jonas, familiar de un residente de aquí – le indiqué a Nathy, ella la miró detenidamente – es muda  
-Oh… ¿En qué le puedo servir?  
-Soy Amelia Miller, prima de ella – le sonreí – pues verá, la madre de ella está muy enferma, a punto de morir. Y su única plegaria es tener a su lado su hijo  
-¿Y? – sonaba como no muy convencida  
-Mi tía quería comprobar si el cuerpo de mi primo estaba aquí, él murió hace cuatro años, pero nunca le entregaron el cuerpo como debía ser  
-Siento por lo que acabo de escuchar – me dijo la mujer, aún sin creerme  
-Si – le dije como si de verdad me doliera – y es por eso que queremos comprobar si el cuerpo de mi primo está aquí, ya que mi tía tiene un sepulcro para toda la familia  
La mujer se fijó en Nathy y le comenzó a hacer señas con las manos. ¡Diablos! ¿La mujer sabe el lenguaje de señas? Nathy miraba a la mujer y a los pocos minutos le comenzó a responder de la misma manera ¿Ah?

Varios minutos duró la ardua conversación entre ellas, hasta que la mujer me miró con lástima  
-La señorita Jonas me explicó lo que su tía tiene pensado – miré fugazmente a Nathy y luego miré a la mujer – tendrá que completar estos formularios y las dejaré entrar  
Sonreí ampliamente  
-¿Por las dos?

-No… sólo complete por su prima, no quiero que personas que están casi ilegalizadas se inscriban – me miró la mujer acusadoramente, quizás que le dijo Nathy a la mujer  
-Está bien, gracias – tomé los papeles y con Nathy nos sentamos en unas sillas cerca de la salida  
-Nunca me dijiste que hablabas el lenguaje de señas  
Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mover sus manos al mismo tiempo que me hablaba lo más inaudible posible  
-Es lo que la guerra me enseñó  
-¿Y qué le dijiste a la mujer de mí?  
-Que sólo tenías dos meses antes de que te deportaran a tu país  
Le di un golpe en el hombro y le pasé los papeles  
-Ok señorita maravillas, completa tu formulario y no mientas más  
-Es lo que estás haciendo – ella me dijo inocentemente – mientes por tu bien  
-No es sólo por mí bien, lo hago por nuestra felicidad  
-¿"Nuestra"?  
Asentí  
-La mía y la de Nicholas – escuché un gran suspiro de su parte y me entregó los papeles  
-Ahí tienes  
-Gracias – le dije a Nathy y volvimos hacia donde estaba la mujer  
-¿Y bien? – la anciana nos miró inquisitorialmente  
-Ahí están los papeles, espero que no sea molestia que yo vaya a ver, ¿o sí?  
-No, pero si las ve un oficial, usted señorita Miller tendrá que regresar a su país por creer que está profanando  
Rodé los ojos y asentí. La mujer buscaba en unas pequeñas tarjetas con el nombre de Nicholas, se lo entregó a Nathy y le habló en el idioma sordo/mudo.

-¿Díganme?  
Nathy le entregó la tarjeta al hombre y nos guió hacia una tumba, mientras caminábamos podía sentir un gran nudo en mi estómago y un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.  
-_"No seas boba "_ – la voz de Nicholas susurró en mi oído – _"ahí no encontrarás nada más que tierra "_  
Detuve mi caminar sin creer lo que él me había dicho  
-¿Viene con nosotros señorita? – Me habló el hombre y Nathy me miraba preocupada  
-Ustedes sigan yo los alcanzo – ambos me hicieron caso y siguieron caminando. Ya cuando vi que llevaban una gran distancia busqué a Nicholas con la mirada - ¿Dónde estás?  
-_" No me voy a aparecer cuando te dé la gana "_ – me respondió – _" Porque veo que en el café me querías lejos "_  
-¿Estás enojado? – Le hablaba a un ramo de flores  
-_"Sólo hazme caso, nada vas a encontrar"_  
-¿Estás vivo? – una luz de esperanza alumbró mi cuerpo y su descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo  
-_"Digamos que es un tal vez"_– pude escuchar un suspiro de su parte  
-Por favor Nicholas, dímelo, no sabes las noches de pesadilla por no convencerme  
-_"Sí lo sé, siempre estoy a tu lado"_  
-Entonces ten compasión conmigo – mi voz se quebró  
-_"Lo voy a pensar"_  
-¿Qué? – No escuché alguna respuesta – Nicholas, no te vayas, ¡no me dejes sola! Y menos en un cementerio  
-¡Melissa! – Escuché a Nathy, venía corriendo hacia mí – ¡Melissa! – me dijo agitada  
-¿Qué ocurre?

-El cuerpo – tomó aire – no está  
La miré sin poder creerlo  
-¿No está?  
Negó  
-El hombre y yo no lo pudimos creer, está lleno de tierra ahí dentro

Esta prueba me demuestra que tal vez mi ex prometido no está muerto…

Tiempo desde que me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida: _6 semanas_. Creo que mi vida se ha vuelto un vicio, un vicio que se envuelve en la búsqueda de alguien que 'está muerta'… ¿Qué gano con buscarlo? ¿Qué puedo hacer si estoy dando en círculos, encontrando información sin mucho significado?

-Llamaron de la casa de la familia Jonas – me saco de mis pensamientos mi secretaria. De un salto tome el teléfono – Pero cortaron antes de que pudiera darle el recado  
Mire asesinamente a mi secretaria y me prometí en cambiar de secretaria antes de terminar el mes.  
-¿Qué esperas? Regresa al trabajo – le dije aburrida de su incompetencia – No quiero que me molesten, ahora retírate  
El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los sollozos de la chica se iban alejando de mi mente, me estaba dando cuenta que me he vuelto otra persona, menos quisquillosa y mas perdida en mis pensamientos.

Marqué el número de la casa de Joe y tres tonos sonaron hasta que me contestaron

-¿Diga? – Contestó Joe  
-¿Para qué me llamaban?  
-Nunca te llamamos – me dijo un tanto confundido  
-Pero si Claire me dijo que habían llamado desde tu casa  
-A ver… espera – alejó el teléfono y comenzó a gritar - ¿¡Amor! ¿Acaso llamaste a nuestra huésped, sabiendo que está en horas de trabajo?

-¿Qué me culpas de estar llamándola? Eres tú el que siempre llama a Melissa, sabiendo que está ocupada con el nuevo libro  
Reí, pelean como si yo no estuviese escuchando  
-Ok, Melissa… ella no te llamó, yo sé que no te llamé ¿Quién te puede llamar desde mi casa?  
Otra vez una luz de esperanza me iluminó  
-Pu-puede ser… - ahogué un grito de emoción  
-No es así Melissa, él está muerto – me dijo enojado  
-¡N-no! ¡El no está muerto!  
-No me obligues a ir a buscarte Melissa y darte un buen castigo  
-¡No tengo 10 años! – Miraba a todos lados desesperadamente, como si las paredes me dieran una respuesta  
-Me estas obligando a hacer algo que no quiero  
-Joseph – fijé mi mirada en una foto donde estaba Nicholas abrazándome - ¿qué no quieres hacer?  
-Melissa, perdóname – cortó el teléfono.

¿De qué estaba hablando Joseph?


	7. Chapter 7

¿De qué estaba hablando Joseph?

_Media Hora Después _

Los gritos de Claire me despejaron de mi trabajo de edición, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta, tres hombres vestidos de blanco se fijaron en mí  
-¿Señorita Johnson? – me habló uno de los hombres  
-¿Sí? Soy yo  
El hombre que me habló miró a los otros dos que lo acompañaban y se acercaron a mí  
-¿Qué ocurre? – Los hombres me tomaron de los brazos - ¡Suéltenme!  
-Lo sentimos señorita Johnson, pero tenemos una orden para llevarla lo más pronto posible a nuestro centro médico  
Mis ojos no se podían abrir más y miraba a todos lados, mis compañeros de trabajo, mi secretaria, el desesperante de Lyon se estaba paseando por mi piso con su típico café.  
-¿Ce-centro Me-Médico?  
-Centro Médico Psicológico

_¿¡Qué! ¿Eso fue lo que hizo Joseph? ¿Qué clase de amigo es él?_

-¡No! Ustedes no me pueden hacer esto – entre en la desesperación y comencé a patalear a todos lados, lamentablemente los médicos que me tenían de los brazos eran más fuertes - ¿¡Acaso no saben quién soy yo!

No me hacían caso, me ataron a una horrenda camisa de fuerza y me llevaron a rastras a su ambulancia, la salida del edificio estaba repleto de periodistas que no dejaban de hacer preguntas y sacarme fotografías. Los hombres me subieron a la ambulancia y yo aguantaba mis lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

Llegue al centro médico ¿por qué a mí? No es justo, no puedo estar más odiando a Joseph en este momento ¿Qué se cree en mandarme a este estúpido lugar?

-Buenos días Señorita Johnson – una amable enfermera entró a mi cuarto, que estaba completamente pintado de blanco - ¿cómo ha pasado estos días?  
-Los peores de mi vida – le dije aguantando mis lágrimas y suspiré mirando a la pequeña ventana que estaba a pocos centímetros de la pared – me siento muy encerrada en este lugar

La mujer cambiaba las sábanas de mi cama, mientras yo estaba sentada en una silla que estaba en la esquina al lado de una mesita de noche, la cual tenía un florero.

-Se acostumbrará señorita – me sonrió  
Le respondí la sonrisa sin ganas  
-Una pregunta – le dije con la voz perdida y mi mirada estaba con el mismo estilo, producto de los medicamentos - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La mujer tomó una tablilla de información y luego una carpeta repleta de papeles, de seguro que eran mis afiches

-Usted está aquí por producto de una esquizofrenia – la enfermera me miro con cara de lástima  
-Yo no estoy enferma, no escucho voces – reí burlesca, pero era verdad yo escuchaba voces y veía una persona que ya no existía  
-Es lo que dice aquí señorita  
Suspiré  
-Creo que – la miré – es mejor que deje pasar a sus visitas, ¿no lo cree?  
-¿Alguien me vino a ver?  
-Claro una jovencita de cabello oscuro, ¿la dejo pasar?  
Asentí y la mujer vestida de blanco salió de la habitación y dejo entrar a mi amiga, o ya no tanto porque dejo que su esposo

-Lo siento tanto Melissa, no sabía que iba a hacer algo como esto. Cuando me di cuenta de que nunca llegaste y Joe estaba más callado de lo normal, me asusté y pensé lo peor – me dijo algo culpable luego de contarle mi historia  
-Y ahora no dejan de drogarme en este maldito lugar – miraba las flores que decoraban mi mesita de noche, mi color preferido, rosa claro – Y de seguro que ahora estaré delirando más de la cuenta – la miré - ¿Por qué hizo esto?  
-Él creyó que era lo mejor para tu salud, ya hablabas sola en mitad de la noche, llorabas mientras dormías y muchas veces confundiste a Joe con Nicholas  
-Nunca lo confundí – le dije ofendida – ¿él te dijo que me dijeras eso? ¿Para que yo me crea el cuento de que estoy loca?  
-¡Pero es verdad!  
-¡No, no es verdad! Son ustedes los flexibles que esperan un tiempo para olvidarse de alguien tan importante en sus vidas  
-¡Yo ni lo conocí Melissa!  
-Y con mucha razón, tú envenenaste la mente de mi amigo, ¡tú le estás haciendo creer de que su hermano no está vivo! ¡Tú misma te diste cuenta que su tumba estaba llena de tierra!  
-¡No lo estaba Melissa! – Ella me gritó en seco como nunca me lo había dicho – ¡su cuerpo sí estaba en la tumba!  
-_"¿Vas a creer todo eso?"_ – Nicholas apareció detrás de Nathaly

-¡Melissa te estoy hablando! – La chica intentaba llamar mi atención, pero solo pude fijar mi mirada a Nicholas, él no había muerto, yo lo podía ver aquí, frente a mí con su mirada preocupante y llamativa como siempre  
-_"Dejarás que ella hable de esta manera sobre mí?"_  
-¡MELISSA! – Nathaly me tiró un vaso con agua para que regresara al mundo real para la gente normal


	8. Chapter 8

-_"Dejarás que ella hable de esta manera sobre mí?"_  
-¡MELISSA! – Nathaly me tiró un vaso con agua para que regresara al mundo real para la gente normal

Mojada la miré amenazante, las palabras de Nicholas resonaban en mi cabeza. Yo no iba a dejar que ella hablara de esa manera de mi prometido. Sonreí y le quité el vaso de las manos, que aún tenía agua en ella, la vertí sobre el suelo y con un rápido movimiento lo rompí, amenazándola con una parte del vaso

-Tú no volverás a hablar así de Nicholas, él no está muerto ¿Acaso no lo ves? – reí – él está aquí justo a tu lado y está ofendido por lo que dijiste de él. No dejaré que nadie hablé de él sin mi consentimiento

Ella miraba el vaso con miedo y buscaba por algún lugar de la habitación un botón de emergencia, lo sabía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, leía en su mirada el miedo y la preocupación de salvar su maldito pellejo. No lo iba a dejar sólo en amenazas, ella tenía que sufrir las consecuencias por hablar tan mal de mi prometido, primero Nathaly y luego su esposo, Joseph.

-¡Ayuda! – gritó la chica, corriendo a la puerta  
-_"No la dejes ir"_ – su cantarina voz me ordenó – _"No dejarás que por su culpa nos separen otra vez"_  
-No – corrí tras ella y alcancé a cortarle el brazo. Sonreí victoriosa, no volverá a hablar mal de mi prometido.

La muchacha llorando y sujetando su brazo, salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

_Semanas Después_

-Gracias por venir Señor Jonas – el doctor le ofreció lugar a Joseph Jonas, luego de tres semanas desde la muerte de su amiga  
-Fue mi culpa – decía el hombre de 27 años – si yo no la hubiera mandado a ese lugar, estaría aquí conmigo  
-No es su culpa Señor – el doctor lo miraba y revisaba las archivos de la chica – las últimas horas de vida de la señorita Johnson fueron cruciales para mi estudio que le estado hecho de cerca a ella

Joe miró al hombre con varios años encima sin entender

-Ella secretamente, más bien, discretamente me venía a ver para hacerse estudios. Ella creía que eran rutinarios, pero realmente no lo eran. Al pasar los años su esquizofrenia fue aumentando de una manera increíble. Se retenía en tomar los medicamentos que le sugerí y su nivel de estrés incluyendo su depresión no me fueron de mucha ayuda

El joven intentaba entender lo que le explicaba el médico

-¿Usted sabe algo de esta enfermedad? – Joe negó pero luego se rectificó  
-Sólo sé que la persona enferma puede escuchar voces, pero están dentro de su cabeza

El médico asintió

-Se pueden presentar de distintas formas – le dijo el anciano – ya sea que la persona tiene desde su niñez problemas psicológicos o por hechos traumáticos como le ha pasado a Melissa, tampoco hay que olvidar que los niveles de estrés y depresión hace aumentar las posibilidades, y otras cosas  
-¿Qué puedo hacer doctor? Ella misma me confundió con mi hermano, Melissa no tenía idea el daño que me estaba haciendo cada vez que me decía en la cara de que yo había olvidado a mi propio hermano

-¿Qué puedo hacer doctor? Ella misma me confundió con mi hermano, Melissa no tenía idea el daño que me estaba haciendo cada vez que me decía en la cara de que yo había olvidado a mi propio hermano  
-Puedo ver que está muy tenso joven

Un largo silencio inundó la estancia del médico

-Mi esposa se fue de la casa unos días después del entierro – Joe lo miró – y hasta yo me la estoy imaginando que me está esperando todas las noches en la cocina, preparando algo para comer. Veo el cuadro de mi hermano y puedo sentir su espíritu a mi lado. Tal como Melissa comenzó ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡No quiero terminar como ella! ¡Loco en un psiquiátrico y suicidándome!  
-No ocurrirá, para eso estoy yo. El primer paso es encontrar a su mujer, y hablar del tema, de seguro lo entenderá  
-Quiero saber cómo fue el procedimiento de Melissa durante su enfermedad, como evolucionó su locura y cuál fue la intención de su muerte  
-Tengo la grabación de su habitación, el hospital me lo facilitó para poder seguir adelante mi investigación. No se lo puedo mostrar es verdaderamente fuerte para sus ojos, sólo le podré decir que ella tuvo una corta conversación con algo inexistente. Recuerdo que la joven siempre hablaba de su hermano

-Claro, se iban a casar – Joe jugaba con sus manos – Ella dio todo por Nick y mi hermano hizo lo mismo – Suspiró - ¿Puede creer que las últimas palabras de mi hermano fue el nombre de ella y que pronto se casarían?  
-¿Lo supo Melissa?  
-Nunca. No fui capaz de decirle lo que Nicholas había dicho, le dije que yo no estaba ahí – se pasó una mano por el pelo – creí que iba a ser para mejor, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo fue  
-Bueno – el doctor tomó los papeles y los revisó por última vez – la mayoría de las veces la esquizofrenia comienza con una pequeña interacción del cerebro y la persona, el cerebro en si mismo le juega al cuerpo, le hace creer cosas, a tal magnitud que le puede hacer creer cosas que nunca ocurrieron  
-¿Cómo la tumba llena de tierra y la llamada a mi casa?  
-Exacto  
-No quiero terminar como ella, haré lo necesario doctor…

_Esa misma tarde…_

-¿Diga? – la voz cansada de Nathaly se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono  
-Amor… - le dijo Joseph arrepentido  
-Joseph, por favor – sonó dolida – no me llames  
-Lo siento, pero te necesito – suspiró  
-No quiero que algo te ocurra – su voz se quebró  
-Nada ocurrirá, no llores, hoy fui al doctor  
-¿Al de… ella?  
-Sí, me aclaró varias cosas, comenzaré un tratamiento y pronto todo será como antes

Su esposa no respondía del otro lado de la línea

-Nathy, amor… te prometo que nada ocurrirá, es mas te estoy esperando con una rica cena en casa  
-¿De veras?  
-Claro  
-¿No está quemado?  
-No mucho  
-Entonces prepara la habitación, llegaré dentro de unas horas.


End file.
